heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight
Vital Information Real Name: Kira Lucas Aliases: The Darkbright Damsel Age: 17 Gender: Female Alignment: Good Race: Human Mutant Goals: To prove herself as a hero, protect innocents and control her powers Character Biography When the Light was dispersed by Bastion, some of the counterprts of those who had died in our universe had no-one to bond to like the other personalities that made up the Light, they existed as photon ghosts known as the Lost Lights and tired of floating around as nothing, they all inhabited the same being, a student by the name of Kira Lucas. Tge Lost Lights bonded with Kira giving her a fraction of the Light's ability, however since Tartarus had infected the Light with his psionic virus just before it was dispersed, Kira had multiple times the virus but even this had it's positives. Kira had access to some of Tartarus' powers, using these dual abilities, she became the heroic yet corruptable Twilight. Powers and Abilities *Latolumination - Twilight hold a small fragment of the Light's power however since he is a nigh-omnipotent being, this is a huge amount **Flight - Twilight can propel herself at inhuman speeds with a spectrum-coloured aura **Enhanced Condition - Twilight's physical abilities are a small fraction of everyone's in the universe combined **Energy Blasts - Twilight can release powerful energy bolts, blasts, beams and arcs **Telekinesis - Twilight can move objects by forming a spectrum-coloured aura around them **Temporal Immobilisation - Twilight can create bubbles of frozen time **Teleportation - Twilight can move from one spot to another without traversing the space inbetween, however she thinks this is a sub-power of her dark abilities and subconciously projects a illusiory shadow aura when doing so *Telepathy - Twilight can access Tartarus' telepathy via her abundance of the psionic virus **Illusion Generation - Twilight can generate powerful illusions that affect all senses and that usually take the form of terrifying creatures or chains that convince the target they are bound **Imperceptibility - Twilight can shield herself from a target's senses become completely invisible and inaudible, she can also disregard her odour and tangibility but only in others' mind **Mind Control - Twilight can control the thoughts and actions of a target with shadow tendrils *Combined Abilities - Since Twilight does not entirely understand her abilities, she sometimes subconciously combines her powers according to her exoectations of them **Shadow Constructs - By using telekinesis and projecting illusiory shadows, Twilight can simulate the effects of darkness construction **Psycho-Somatic Illusions - Twilight thinks that her illusions can be so powerful that they affect the body, however this is actually the subconcious work of her telekinesis while projecting illusions eg. illusiory hellhound bites victim and Twilight telekinetically imprints sharply on victim, illusiory chains and Twilight holds victim in place. Her power can even get to the point of creating illusiory fire and telekinetically vibrating a victims molecules to actually set them on fire Weaknesses *Lack of Control - Twilight's powers are very difficult to control due to their incredibly powerful and insane sources *Lack of Understanding - Twilight does not understand her abilities very well at all and therefore cannot reach her full potential *Psionic Virus - Twilight has multiple times the severity of the psionic virus, however she can keep it incheck by turning the source back on it's self with her telepathy Equipment *Brooch - The brooch that holds Twilight's cape together also doubles as a communicator in case she needs to contact the Salvation Squad